The Lythraceae alkaloids are of interest because of their wide range of pharmacological effects (especially CNS and anti-inflammatory) as well as their unique structural features. A continuation of the synthetic work on the Type I alkaloids is proposed. Particular emphasis will be given to those alkaloids containing cis-cinnamoyl or beta-hydroxypropionyl partial structures. The synthesis of biphenyls appropriately substituted for the synthesis of the Type I alkaloids will be investigated. Oxidative aryl coupling and Ullmann and related couplings will be utilized. It is proposed that a biomimetic route to the Type II and III alkaloids be investigated. This route will utilize methods already studied to produce the quinolizidine ring system. The synthetic results of this study (alkaloids and analogues) will be submitted for pharmacological testing.